Networking involves transmitting packets between machines and across networks. Often times a single packet may be transmit to multiple locations, such as during a multicast or broadcast transmission. The packets may be routed or distributed by routers or other networking devices that include distribution information in look-up tables on how to distribute the incoming packets. With larger networks handling a wide variety of packets, the distribution information could quickly become voluminous and may require substantial storage space within the router or other networking device.